


[podfic] Something More, Something Else (Motor City Remix)

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: "Will also accept Gansey/The Pig because no one should love a car that much", Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Automotive Metaphor, F/M, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because Sari's Dear Podficcer letter, here you go :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She used to be a car.The Pig's perspective on Gansey and Blue's relationship ; in which the Camaro is a bit of a yenta.Written byIsis.





	[podfic] Something More, Something Else (Motor City Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something More, Something Else (Motor City Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166793) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/smsemcr) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yeobdukegta628r/%5BTRC%5D%20Something%20More%2C%20Something%20Else%20%28Motor%20City%20Remix%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yeobdukegta628r/%5BTRC%5D%20Something%20More%2C%20Something%20Else%20%28Motor%20City%20Remix%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for ItsADrizzit's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Isis for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
